The invention relates to a theraputic stimulating massage device and more specifically to a device for massaging the feet. Various devices have been utilized to massage the plantar muscles of the feet and most of those devices have found limited success.
The prior art lacks an easily manufactured and inexpensive foot massager having a central resilent sphere which has a plurality of spaced apart corrugated frustro conic protuberances with small suction cups at each end to repeatedly and alternately stretch and compress the skin, muscles and tendons of a foot bottom with sufficient force rapidity over enough closely spaced foot bottom areas to achieve effective convenient and efficient massaging of the foot.